Wished Wishes
by BRR98
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for. Because even the most darkest wishes come true. Please R/R no rude comments please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter**

Brice's POV – Present day 2012

Okay so being bored is always normal for me whenever I'm in class, especially since I'm in Middle School, isn't every teenager bored at school. So instead of listening to my teacher lecture my class on how to enter and leave the class room I pulled out my favorite book. Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter and started to read it, again. I have read this book more than a dozen times. But every time I read it I find myself wanting more.

I wasn't able to read my book any longer, as my (very loud and annoying) teachers voice kept interrupting my reading. Sadly I had to put my book away, and dive off in thought. There was no real use in listening to the teacher lecture about how to write you heading on our paper.

I dove into thought, wishing that I was a part of the book. With actual vampires, wanting to rip you to shreds, not the loving pathetic ones in today's books. In a world where I know for sure that they exist would be a thrill. Without a doubt, it would be an experience that would take the monotony out of my normal, everyday life.

Later that night, I was in my room, yet again reading that amazing book. I kept thinking of what it would be like to be a part of the book. It was a very intriguing thought. I wondering what it would be like.

Only milliseconds after that idea went through my head, a sharp zap went through my body, and it hurt like hell. My body felt like it was being shocked, I wanted to scream but I just couldn't.

When the pain stopped I was on my back somewhere. But the ground was not the feeling of my carpet, or even my bed. It felt as if I was lying on grass.

Before I could think anything more about this, I saw a quick glimpse of a man, and a thump of something landing next to me, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter**

**Thoughts will be written in Italics **

Brice's POV

I woke up in a small dark room. I knew immediately I wasn't in my room, or any place I've been before. _Great I'm in a murderer's house, _I thought. But that wouldn't make much sense; I was just in my room any man breaking into my house would be greeted with a loud alert from my security system. This wasn't helping me any, I knew I needed to calm down but I couldn't. Where am I? I looked around the small dark room. It was filled with a small 'fancy' couch, and two paintings one of outside, and the other of a younger woman, the paintings were framed with golden frames. It was very hard to tell what color the walls were, they almost looked like brick. I was in the middle of the room, lying on a small wooden table. I tried to get up and look around, but I was chained down. _Really… _I carefully inspected the chains on my wrists, and slowly and painfully pulled my hand out of it. I let out a small whimper. As soon as I had one hand out I unchained my other hand, then unchained my feet, and got off the table slowly and quietly.

I rubbed my wrists, and ankles. I may have gotten out but it hurt like hell. I found a wooden door that was behind the table. I put my ear up against the door and listened for anyone else. I heard two other voices; both were as far as I could tell male. They didn't sound very close, so I slowly opened the wooden door. The door led to a short staircase to my right. I climbed the stairs hoping they didn't make a squeak. Luck was with me as I climbed all the way up the stairs. The stairs led to an open room, and wooden floors, almost like a cabin. I listened again; the men's voices were still pretty far away. I looked to the end of the room and the front door was at the end. I smiled; I was going to get away. _You just have to make it to the door Brice. _

I slowly crept to the door, and made a silent prayer for the door not to creek as I opened it. Again luck was on my side and I had opened a big enough gap to slip through. I slipped through the door and found myself outside. I sighed in relief. The sound was just about to go down, I have just enough time to run and find somewhere to hide before complete darkness. There was a huge clearing in front of the cabin I just escaped; it was surrounded by a thick layer of woods. I started running towards the woods straight in front of me.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I wasn't about to stop running because someone wanted to tell me I forgot my jacket. I kept running and turned around to see who called me. It was a tall slender man, that's about as much as I could tell, from how far away I was.

I made it to the woods, and I was breathing hard, I was surprised I made it this far. I made my first step into the woods, and let out a shriek. A sharp twig had stabbed me in my foot. _Great no shoes. _I sucked up the pain and started running through thick brush. I could hear someone's footsteps behind me. They couldn't have catch up to me that fast; I was over 20 feet away. I tripped on my own feet.

"Fuck" I mumbled as I fell onto the cold forest floor.

I didn't have any time to stand up, as I was behind held up by my shirt. I met face to face, with my capturer. I let out a yelp for help.

"Help!" I yelled out to no one impaticular.

The man holding me in the air, looked back to his college, I hadn't noticed he was standing there. I looked at him, up and down, twice. My eyes widened.

"Abraham?" I said, out of breath.

He looked at me and made a puzzled look.

I took a big gulp; it's not every day you get to see the U.S.A.'s **dead **16th president.

"Abraham Lincoln" I said again, widening my eyes.

The man holding me up turned back to look at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, he voice sounded way before the 21st century.

"Sir I could ask the same question" I said with my last breath and passed out under exhaustion.


End file.
